


All Eyes to the Sky

by non_binarygrantaire



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Other, starts as a kind of crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_binarygrantaire/pseuds/non_binarygrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean check out a creepy town in the desert called Night Vale things go wrong and they are stranded until the can sort themselves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few more minutes they pass a sign on the crest of a hill that reads "Welcome to Night Vale" and features a large purple eye above the caption. Dean steps on the gas and motors down the hill and into the town

The chevy impala roared down the high way, ACDC blasting from the speakers. 

"C'mon Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Back in black, I hit the sack," he sang. 

"Dean, stop seriously! Where are we going? We've been driving for hours now?" Sam said over the music! he reached over and turned it off. 

"Dean," he said. 

"Alright, fine. I got a call from one of Dad's hunter friends, he said he found something we might want to check out," Dean said grumpily. 

"Yeah but what?" Sam asks exasperatedly. 

"Umm, he said that there is this weird ass little town out in the desert and mostly it keeps to itself but lately there have been some major spikes in EMF and energy in the area. So yeah, happy?" Dean explained. 

"Thank you," Sam replied. 

Dean turned the radio back on and ACDC blasted once more. After a few seconds the music became staticky and another voice could be heard under the guitar. Then all of a sudden the music cut out completely and a smooth voice talking about a house filled the car. 

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he fiddled with the dials. Sam watched, glad that Deans old music was gone. 

"Dean stop," he said. "Listen to what it's saying. They both stopped and Dean pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. 

 

"Cecil," The voice was saying, it what a girls voice now, "Something is coming I can feel it on the ground. Something very large. I've gotta go I'll call as soon as I can." then it cut back to the mans voice, presumably 'Cecil'. Dean switched it off and looked at Sam. 

"Waddya think?" he asked. 

"Probably the towns radio station. We should check it out," Sam said. 

"Poor baby, someone messing with her radio system," Dean says patting the wheel.

After a few more minutes they pass a sign on the crest of a hill that reads "Welcome to Night Vale" and features a large purple eye above the caption. Dean steps on the gas and motors down the hill and into the town.

 

"Hey Dean, check this out, "Sam says pointing to the people who in turn were pointing up at the sky in a wordless horror, their mouths open wide.

"What the hell?" Dean asks.

As they drive deeper into the town the levels of weird increase, as Dean watches, strange hooded figures and people wearing clothes from all periods of time stroll casually around. Dean swears he even saw someone in a soft meat crown.

"D'you think this is some sort of hoax?" Sam asks after a few minutes.

"I dunno Sammy, I don't think a whole town would do this just to freak people out," Dean replies, "But it smells a lot like angels to me, like friggin' Gabriel again."

They pull over into a small alleyway and open the boot, "Lets split up," says Dean, "I'll take the town centre and you go check out the radio station."

They grab out the EMF meters, which instantly start beeping. Dean looks at them "Right. Well, call if it gets any higher."

"Yep," Sam says. He watches as Dean walks off with his funny bow legs, then he turns and heads for the station.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, neat!" He says into a phone, "Look Carlos, I have to go there are people here, yes, I love you too. Good night- I mean good bye."
> 
> He looks up at the visitors blushing, and adjusts his glasses, "Ah, hello! Welcome to Night Vale Community Radio Station.

As Sam walked down the street he noticed that most of the houses were either for sale or sold, and the rest had their windows boarded up, suspicious bloody markings smeared all over the boards. There were mounds of freshly dug dirt in the yards, that resembled badly dug new graves. The EMF continues it's low beeping as he walked all the way up to the end of the street until he arrived at the door of the radio station. Sam jumped and dropped it as it went crazy making loud squealing noises and vibrating. He took off one of his many layers of shirts and wrapped it in them under a bush. It muffled most of the sounds. Then he got out his phone and selected Dean's number.

"Hey," he said into the phone.

"Hey," Dean said back. Sam pulled the phone away quickly as his ears were assalted by a horrible static buzz, "Dean are you near anything that is interfering with the connection?" He said over the noise.

"N- no I'm in a park, ah it's called Mission Grove Park. Dude these people are freaky bastards. They have a pyre of animals here!" He said his voice a tone higher than normal.

"What?- No, never mind, Dean come to the radio station, I got major EMF here," Sam says still holding the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah ok I'm coming," Dean replies and hangs up.

After about ten minutes Dean arrives slightly out of breath and looks at Sam, "They have an animal pyre!"

 

"Yeah ok, ok, so the story is that we just moved in up the street and we have come to say hello," Sam says quietly, "Oh and leave the meter here it goes nuts if you take it anywhere near the station."

Dean put his meter next to Sam's and they walk down the road to the brooding station. Sam knocks on the door as Dean looks up at the tower mounted on the low building; there is a small blinking red light on the top. There was graffiti on the left wall that had been half scrubbed off. It depicted writhing purple tentacles like those of an octopus snaking up and around, small purple eyes seemed to blink on the backs of them. Dean blinked and turned away. Keys clinked in the door and it opens a tiny crack through which a girl looks out.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," says Sam, instantly going into charm mode. "We are new here, just moved in up the road. We just came around to say hello."

"Oh ok hi," the intern say, "I'm Erin. I'm the latest intern here."

"Hi," Dean says, "Yeah can we come in?"

"Oh yeah sure," she opens the door the rest of the way and gestures for them to follow. "Cecil has just finished doing a broadcast so he's still here, if you want to talk to him," Erin says as she leads them down the hall to he recording room. As they walk Dean notices some cockroaches on the walls. He wrinkles his nose but on closer inspection he realises they have small flashing signs that say, "RIDE THE SUBWAY" and other such messages on their small backs. He blinks and shakes himself must be toys or something.

They enter a dark room and see a man sitting at a table covered in papers and numerous mugs with an eye like the one on the sign on the highway and a caption that says NIGHT VALE COMMUNITY RADIO. Erin flips on the lights and the shadows slink away showing the man in the light. He is tall, though shorter than Sam and lanky with white hair on the crown of his head that abruptly changes to black along the sides and back, glasses, and delicate purple tattoos covering his arms.

"Yes, neat!" He says into a phone, "Look Carlos, I have to go there are people here, yes, I love you too. Good night- I mean good bye."

He looks up at the visitors blushing, and adjusts his glasses, "Ah, hello! Welcome to Night Vale Community Radio Station."

"Hi," says Dean. 

"Hello, yeah we just moved in up the road and we thought we'd stop in to say hi," Sam beams.

"Well welcome!" Cecil exclaims waving his arms awkwardly. Sam blinked, he swore he saw the tattoos on Cecil's arms writhe as the swung them.

An awkward silence falls and Dean clears his throat, "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yes sure," Cecil replies, "Down the hall and to your left."

"Thanks."

Dean walks down the hall, there was a strange scent in the air, a bit like vanilla, but no signs of sulphur. Looking around to make sure no one was watching he bends down to check the skirting boards for anything else suspicious. Nothing. Good that pretty much rules out demons, but not angels. He continues on to the bathroom to check out the rest of the station. 

He pushes open the door and walks in. He stops and stares, in front of him floating next to the sink about four or five feet up was a cat. 

"What the hell?" Dean says. The cat looks up from it's bowl and purred. Dean walks over to it and waves his hand under it to see if it was sitting on something invisible, then over, if it was hanging. Nothing. It was just there. 

"Hey buddy, what happened to you? Witchcraft?" Dean said quietly as he patted him. "Friggin' witches," he added in an undertone. 

"Grawwwwhhwghhhhh," the cat let out a meow.

"What the fuck!?" Dean yelled as he jumped back, "Ok not normal kitty, demon kitty."

The sound of footsteps comes down the hall and Cecil bursts through the door followed by Sam.

"What! What's wrong?" he exclaims. 

"Hrrrrawwgwh," The cat says again. 

Cecil looks from Dean to the cat and realization graces his face.

"Oh, you haven't heard about Khoshekh yet. Sorry, I should have warned you."

"Y'don't think!" Dean says eyeing off the cat, "Yeah y'know I'm done let's go Sammy. 

They walk back out past a room labeled Station Management, Sam peers in as they pass and he saw, no, he thought he saw a huge mass of tentacles flailing around. But they are gone before he can be sure. Cecil sees them out the door and they make their way back to the Impala to find a motel.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are we?" Cas asks.
> 
> "Um Night Vale," Sam says.
> 
> Cas stands confused, he looks at Dean, "There is no such place. Don't joke with me I know every town and city on this earth, I watched them grow."

After a few hours of bloodstones, strange rituals, a five headed dragon called Hiram McDaniel’s doing a jailbreak run, a stray peryton and hours of puzzling over a strange looming planets in the sky or "the void" as the citizens seemed to called it Sam and Dean pulled in to a small motel at the edge of town.

They check in at the motel and grab their bags and one or two guns out of the car. After they settle in Dean begins to clean on of his guns, he looks up at Sam, "Well I've got nothing."

"Yeah, d'you think we should call Cas," replies Sam. 

"Yeah, hey Cas buddy, get your feathery ass down here. We got something interesting," Dean says pausing from his cleaning and standing up. 

*Whoosh*

"Shit! Cas, what did i say about personal space!" Dean says as he steps away from the angel who had appeared centimetres from his face. 

"Sorry," Cas replies huskily. He looks around. "Where are we?"

"Um Night Vale," Sam says hiding his smirk. He wished Dean and Cas would just spit the dummy on their feelings. 

Cas stands confused, he looks at Dean, "There is no such place. Don't joke with me I know every town and city on this earth, I watched them grow."

Dean looks at him, "Well we are here now and that’s what the sign and the people say. So what’s your problem?"

"I- I don't understand..." Cas says more to himself. He looks up again first at Sam then to Dean. "I will talk to the others and come back if I have anymore information."

He moves slightly towards Dean like he wanted to touch him, but changes his mind and zaps out with a whoosh. 

Dean sighs and goes back to his gun, Sam going to do whatever sasquatches do. 

"Dean?" Sam calls from the bathroom, "Can you grab my hair conditioner?"

"Do it yourself!" Dean replies. 

"I can't, I'm uh not dressed," Sam calls back. 

"Fine," Dean says. 

He put down his gun and walks out into the small car park and over to where he parked his Impala. 

His eyes widened as he stood staring at the spot where his baby had been parked. "Sonofabitch!"

The man clad in a black leather jacket sitting on the concrete looks up at him, "Hello Dean," he says flirtatiously.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean storms up to the man who jumps to his feet his flirtatious looks instantly gone replaced wide laughing eyes. Dean catches hold of his shirt and pulls him up- or more like down, as the man was just a bit shorter than Sam and embarassingly taller than Dean.

Dean storms up to the man who jumps to his feet his flirtatious looks instantly gone replaced wide laughing eyes. Dean catches hold of his shirt and pulls him up- or more like down, as the man was just a bit shorter than Sam and embarassingly taller than Dean.

"What the fuck did you do with my car! I have had enough with this friggin' town and it's shit!" to his immense anger the man only seemed to be amused by his out burst. 

"Calm down Dean, it's me," the man says, his voice a deep purr now. 

"You who? How do you know me?" Dean says his voice deadly. If this punk and his friends had done anything to his car... urgh he couldn't bear the thought. 

"Oh Dean, I'm touched at how much you care for me, it's so nice to see it in person. As to who I am, the brokers called me Impala but you always called me baby. Take your pick."

"Son of a bitch," Dean mutters as the realization hits him. Someone or something had turned his Impala into a man, and damn he was hot! Dean let go of his shirt and the Impala stumbled away.

At this point Sam bursts out of the motel door his shirt half done up and looking quite indecent in only one layer. "Dean? What happened?" He says running over. 

He looks between Dean and the Impala. Who had turned like a puppy at the sound of Sam's voice. 

"Sammy! Long time no feel!" he says earning an odd look from Dean. 

"Wha-? Who?" Sam says confused. He stares at the man with his black leather jacket and torn jeans. 

Dean turns away from the Impala and walks over to Sam. 

"Who's that?" Sam says in a hushed voice. 

"Hem," Dean clears his throat awkwardly, "the Impala."

Sam raises his eyebrows, "What? How did that happen?"

"I don't know! One minute he was a car then..." Dean says getting flustered. "Hey, eyes front little bro."

"Huh, yeah what?" Sam says dragging his eyes away from the man.

"We have to turn him back," says Dean. 

"Oh, I don't know I think he's go-" 

"Sam. No. I need my car," Dean says, he can't believe he is hearing Sam say this. 

"Yeah ok sorry," Sam says regaining his sense of logic. 

"Ok so, Cas is busy," Dean, says running through their short list of contacts, "Bobby is off somewhere in Wisconsin on a case..."

"Well we'll have to talk to the locals then," Sam says, "They seem to deal with this sort of crazy a lot anyway."

"Yeah ok," says Dean, he turns to the Impala who is humming Iron Butterfly in the background as they talked, "Oi, c'mere."

The Impala sidles over to Dean and stares blatantly check out Sam. 

"C'mon guys! Seriously?" Dean sighs. The Impala looks at Dean, "Hey, I've got some dirty little secrets about you!"

Dean looks horrifiedly at him and clears his throat, "Yeah ah whatever, we are going to stay the night and get you back in driving order tomorrow, ok?"

"Okie dokie, whatever you say," the Impala replies. They make their way in, Dean walking awkwardly in front of Sam and the Impala.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walk for a few more minutes in silence before Baby say, "Y'know I remember when you were - for want of a better word - in me when you guys had your talk with Gabriel. Your thoughts were mine and I don't know if you noticed but mine were yours."

The next morning Dean wakes to the sound of heavy metal blasting out of the radio as the Impala saunters around exploring various things. 

"Sonofabitch!" Dean groans as he rolls over the noise assaulting his ears, "Turn it off!"

"No. Up you get sleeping beauty!" the Impala chortles in amusement as Dean groans.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks as he drags himself out of bed and pulls on some clothes.

"He went to grab some food," the Impala says, "Speak of the devil! Or should I say his Vessel!"

Sam pushes open the door, "Hey, uh Dean I got you some pie and uh you too, Baby."

Dean looks up from his pie to see who baby is and is shocked to see Sam hand the other pie to the Impala. "Baby?" he says through a mouthful of apple pie, "Baby? Really?"

"Yep!" the Impala replies with a slightly defensive tone. "That's what you always call me so that's what I go by."

Dean smirks, "What so when you and your car buddies get together they call you Baby?"

Sam and Baby look at him in confusion, "Umm Dean, usually he is a car..."

Dean frowns, seeing his mistake, "Shut up Sammy."

Sam turns away smiling at his brothers confusion and sets about demolishing his salad.

 

When they are done Sam suggests they head into town to meet Cecil at the radio station and find out a bit more about the town. They agree and set off. Dean walks in front with Sam and Baby trailing him. 

"So, what's it like being a car?" Sam says awkwardly.

Baby smiles and looks at Sam, "Well... I don't really remember being a car. It's more like...I know what's happened and I remember everything, like waiting for you when you guy were messing around in that orchard with that Scarecrow and I remember what you guys say when your driving around, and I gotta say, the stuff that goes down with that angel and Dean when your not around! Phew things get spicy!"

"I knew it!" Sam exclaims. 

Dean turns around, to look at him, "Knew what?"

Sam smiles innocently, "Nothing."

Deans raises and eyebrow and keeps walking.

"Oh Jo owes me $50 bucks now!" Sam says under his breath.

They walk for a few more minutes in silence before Baby say, "Y'know I remember when you were - for want of a better word - in me when you guys had your talk with Gabriel. Your thoughts were mine and I don't know if you noticed but mine were yours."

Sam looked at him, his eyes wide, "Oh, right. No I didn't notice yours."

Baby pauses before continuing, "It's not your fault you know, the Apocalypse. You didn't know that Lilith was the last seal."

 

"I should have, I wasn't good enough!" Sam retorts.  
"But you are! Sam you have saved so many people and killed so many horrible things! Hell I bet even Death would be proud of you!" Baby says with such conviction that Sam feels himself believing him.

"Really?" Sam says hopefully. 

"Yeah," Baby replies he turns and pulls him into a tight hug, after a second Sam returns it, laying his head on Baby's shoulder.

Dean stops wondering what was taking them so long and turns around to see their embrace, he smiles, glad for Sam. Quickly he pulls up his gruff façade and calls, "Hey, you two love birds coming?"

"Sam and Baby break apart and Sam clears his throat, slightly embarrassed, "Thanks," he says and they move off into the wacky town, Baby following, a warm feeling radiating through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not in character. : L


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They have asked me to instruct you to stay inside and chant into your bloodstones as per usual.  
> More news on this after the weather if we are still semi-sentient beings able to listen to the rambling of a radio announcer." Cecil flicked some switches and music started playing in their ears.

Sam, and Baby walk on either side of Dean sufficiently dwarfing him with their sasquatcheiness. Dean looks up at Baby as he takes in a sharp gasp.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Look behind us," Baby says quietly. "Not too obviously."

Dean glances quickly back to see a growing mass of black hooded figures spreading like a sea at their backs. 

"Dean," Baby says quietly, "What are they doing?"

"I have no idea man, but they're starting to give me the creeps,” says Dean hurriedly. "Let's get to the Radio Station ASAP."

After a few more streets and a terrifying encounter with some flying daggers they arrived at the doorstep of the Station. The sky had darkened to a deep void purple and a pinpoint of light could be seen far off in the distance. 

"I can feel something coming, something big, something monstrous," Baby says dramatically.

"What worse than our little Twilight Zone friends behind us?" Dean snarks. 

"Yeah Dean. Worse," says Baby. 

Sam catches Baby's eye with a worried look. 

Dean knocks on the door, the sound echoing around the now empty streets. 

Where was everyone? And more worryingly; what was the light in the sky?

The intern - Erin throws open the door a wild look in her eyes. "What?" she asks a frown smeared across her face. 

"Oh um hi, we were wondering if we could come in," says Sam, taken back by her manner. 

"Oh yeah sure, come in. Mind the roaches," turns and strides away leaving them standing at the door.

Sam and Dean exchange looks and step in followed by Baby. 

They pass the door labelled Station Management and a tentacle slaps stickily to the opaque window with a splat sending spider webs of cracks across the glass.   
When they enter the room outside the recording booth they see Cecil talking in low tones to Erin. They stand for a minute while he finishes, then he look around and hurrying to the microphone and resuming his announcements.

Erin comes over to them, "Ok here put these on," she hands them head phones. "This is Cecil now. He is broadcasting the latest news from the Sheriffs Secret Police." 

Sam, Dean and Baby pull on the headphones and sit as Cecil's voice fills their heads.

"Welcome back listeners, I have been informed by the Sheriffs Secret Police that there is a great nameless god, discussed only rarely by literary scholars that may or may not be real descending from its warped version of heaven to destroy our lives as we know them."

"What?" Sam says. 

"They have asked me to instruct you to stay inside and chant into your bloodstones as per usual.  
More news on this after the weather if we are still semi-sentient beings able to listen to the rambling of a radio announcer." Cecil flicked some switches and music started playing in their ears. 

Dean springs to his feet, ripping off his headphones. "What? This whole town is on crack I swear," Dean says his anger boiling. "You know what? Fuck this town and it's sparkly voodoo shit! I'm out! C'mon Sammy we're getting out of this crazy house. I'll call Cas."

And with that he stormed out of the room and the front door could be heard slamming in the corridor. 

"Oh well, that's unfortunate," Cecil says coming out of the booth. "Doesn't take bad new too well does he?"

Sam looks from Cecil to Erin his mouth agape before turning to go after Dean. Just as he reached the booth door the ground sprang to life, shaking and rolling like a wild bull. From all around them comes a deep throbbing growl like thunderous airplanes descending upon them. A blinding flash lights up the room streaming in through the windows outlining the writhing tentacles behind Cecil. But that wasn't what was on Sam's mind at the moment.

Where was Dean?


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby reaches out and touches the wall his hand sinking through a silvery layer of mist before connecting with the actual wall. A great rumbling resonates through the wall and Baby jumps back. The place where Baby touched splits in a jagged crack before sliding open to reveal blackness. Baby looks at his hand, then shows it to Sam, “Blood. Must need a sacrifice.”

Sam stumbles across the roiling floor and out the door and down the corridor.

"Dean! Dean!" he calls.

Cecil, Erin and Baby come stumbling after him.  
Sam turns back to them, "You guys need to stay here!" he yells over the throbbing background noise.

"No!" cried Cecil, "I have to find Carlos!"

"What?" Sam replies.

"My perfect Carlos!" Cecil says again as he stumbles and trips scraping his knee. Sam grabs the shorter mans hand and pulls him up.

"You find Dean! I'll find Carlos!" Cecil says and runs out the front door purple blood staining his furry pant leg.

"C'mon Sam," Baby says as he stumbles over holding up Erin.

The three make their way out of the station and down the street. The grass is dry and burnt patches are scattered intermittently some resembling wing marks. As suddenly as the throbbing had started it stops along with the shaking of the ground leaving behind a hollow silence that gnawed at their ears. Sam and Baby separate and look around. Except for them and Erin there is not a soul in sight and the trees had changed. They were merely blackened twisted shaped against a dark burgundy sky. Sam shivered as the memories of the cage clawed their way back into his mind. He pushed them away and looked around. Most of the houses had been burned to the ground leaving charred remains. It almost looked as if they had entered some sort of parallel universe except everything was a darker more sinister version of itself.

Like a knife through water a keening howl comes from the centre of the city. Sam looks at Baby, "Let's go."

Baby nods beckons to Erin and the three take off at a run towards the sound. As they draw closer an ominous black obsidian wall rises up before them. It shifts and shimmers with energy shining like an oil slick in polluted water. And the keening noise comes streaming out from behind the walls.

"Oh my gosh," a gasp escapes from Erin’s lips. "That's the dog park but it only ever looks like that if something bad is going to happen - or has happened. Otherwise it’s just a chain-link fence."

Sam look at Erin with confusion, "You put dogs in here?"

"No!" she exclaims, "No never. We aren't supposed to even think about it but Cecil mentions it from time to time so most of the inters know."

"Right..."

"Guys," Baby says holding up a small item, "This is Deans' isn't it?"

Sam grabs the necklace from Baby’s grip. His stomach does a flip as he recognises the amulet he gave his brother for Christmas all those years ago.

"Yeah it is," he says quietly.

"He must have gone into the dog park, if that really what it should be called," Baby says. Dean and Baby exchange meaningful looks before turning to Erin.

"What! No you guys can't go in!" Erin says her voice cracking as she got the implied message.

"Look Erin, we have to get Dean. Don't worry we'll be fine," Sam says placing a gentle had on her shoulder.

"Fine but I'm out of here then. I don't want to be anywhere near this place when you disturbed it!" she says a deadly fear emanating from her words.

"I'll come with you if you want?" Baby offers.

Erin’s smiles nervously at him, "No. I'll be fine. See you!"

They watch her retreating back before turning to the wall. "She's right y'know," Baby says, "This place has a horrible feeling about it. Like it can sense us."

"We have to get Dean," Sam says a grimace settling on his face.

Sam and Baby approach the simmering wall and stare at it in confusion. Sam reaches out to touch it.

Baby grabs his hand quickly, “I’m dispensable.”

Baby reaches out and touches the wall his hand sinking through a silvery layer of mist before connecting with the actual wall. A great rumbling resonates through the wall and Baby jumps back. The place where Baby touched splits in a jagged crack before sliding open to reveal blackness.

Baby looks at his hand and the line of blood across his palm, then shows it to Sam, “Blood. Must need a sacrifice.”

Sam and shrugs in agreement, “Let’s go then before it closes again.”

They step through the gap and look around, blinking in the bright light. Sun light in fact. Where were they?

“Welcome to Desert Bluffs!” a sickly voice rings out filling the surrounding area reverberating off the shining surfacing deafening the bewildered pair.


End file.
